NewsieGoil 2
by Cait Radcliffe
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEWSIEGOIL! Our favorite newsies are back and doing what they do best-getting into trouble! Watch as their children make the same mistakes as their parents did and enjoy life one day at a time.


Disclaimer: I do not own the original Newsies or the rights to them, Disney does. This story belongs to a close friend of mine, Kris, and these ideas and opinions are hers and hers alone, except for any characters in the Meyers family, save Mush, who was created by me. Thank you and enjoy the story!

Author's Note: A note to those who read the first one, Will(who you will read about in this chapter), wasn't written in Kris' first story(don't ask me why, I forget). But he IS older than Bella and Evy, so you'll have to ignore some of the discussions between Jack and Rory at the end of the first story and just go with it(please!).

March 19, 1915

_ Ding, dong_ sounded the bell as Evelyn Jones and William Kelly walked into the dusty bookstore on Ribbon Street in Manhattan, New York. The air was stuffy and thick and brown, old books lined the tall shelves. A woman in her late twenties stood on a laddar, trying to alphabetize a bookshelf marked "J". The woman was Evelyn's mother, Marie or to her friends, Target. Her long and curly brown hair fell carelessly over her shoulders. Small round glasses sat at the end of her nose, her faithful Newsie hat atop her head. Another young girl, about fourteen or so, was working behind a large librarian's desk, her jet-black hair pulled into a loose bun behind her head.

"Da mornin' issue sucked!" exclaimed Evelyn, known as Munchkin. "Me, Pop, and Race went out ta Sheepshed Bay for sellin' and when we'se got dare, everybody blew dare bits on da races!" she shouted hysterically, throwing her hat down on the desk.

The girl at the counter looked up at her cousin. Her name was Annabelle Meyers. Annabelle's mother Lily, who was Target's older sister. "Okay Munchkin," began Bella, "shouting is for da outdoors, we'se don't need it in heah," she explained. Just then, their good friend, Rory Kelly, also know as Shortcake and Will's mother, burst through the front door.

"Son of a bitch! Dis is da t'ird job I'se lost dis week!" Rory shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

"Oh boy, heah we'se go," said Target to herself as she climbed down the laddar.

"It ain't me fault Jack taught me ta be a bad ass!" continued Rory, walking across the room toward Target. She sat down at the base of the laddar, a large stack of books piled next to her.

"What ya doin', kid?" Evy questioned her cousin, leaning on the desk, arms folded.

"Lot a woik," Bella replied, shutting a large book, causing dust to fly. "It's a pain in da ass!"

"Da fellas was askin' where you'se was, if dat makes ya feel any bedda," said Munchkin, using her hand to fan away the dust.

"Oh yeah, much bedda," Bella mocked, doing the same.

"Hey!" shouted Target, "Where's ya pop? He still owes me chree bucks," she explained, taking her hat off and fanning herself with it. Bella shrugged her shoulders, wondering herself. "Me sista, she owes me money, too," Target recalled, crossing a book over her chest. She made her way to the back room to help Will with the new books.

"So," began Bella. Evy turned around and leaned backwards on the desk, resting on her elbows. She tipped her hat over her green eyes and relaxed her head backwards. Bella's tan hand pulled the hat off. "Didja see Sandas taday?" was her question.

Calvin McNaltie, better known as Sanders, was the eighteen-year-old Bronx Newsie leader. He was famous for his mischief around cities in New York. His hair was almost blond, on the shorter side and his eyes were a light brown. He never seemed to noticed girls much.

"Sandas? Dat bastad can kiss me ass!" Evy said, lighting a cigarette.

Bella was confused, so she asked, "I'se tought you'se liked McNaltie?" Munchkin waved out the burning match.

"See," she began, "I'se likes him so much, I'se hates him," she explained as her father and uncles walked in. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hey fellas," the two said as warm air blew threw the stuffy bookstore. Evelyn offered her cigarette to Bella, then to her uncles.

"Hey Munchkin," began her father, Skittery Jones, "no more den two a day, undastand?" he asked. Evelyn shook her head in agreement. Skittery turned to walk away when he turned back to his fourteen year old, cigarette smoking, newspaper selling daughter and niece. "Don't let yer muddas catch you'se," he suggested with a stern finger. Munchkin and Bella took a deep breath.

"We'se loves you'se, too," they both said jokingly. But Evelyn meant it, she loved her father more then anything in the world; more then her mother, God, Sanders, and cigarettes combined. "Sure t'ing, Pop," replied Munchkin.

"Yes, sir," agreed Bella. The two giggled as more people walked in.

There were three different groups of Newsies: Target, Lily, Shortcake, Skittery, Jack, Mush and so on and so forth. Their was children Munchkin, Bella, Will, and many others. Then there was the Sanders group. Munchkin and Sanders' groups always fought. Not a day passed without the two arguing. William Kelly, sixteen years of age, was their leader-and a good one at that. He was a spitting image of his father, Jack Kelly, and another born leader. Will and Bella always fought, but their hearts knew they were in love, although they would never admit it to eachother.

Bella took a puff of Munchkin's smoldering cigarette, when her mother walked in. The two girls fumbled to hide the burning stick from the hazel eyes of Lily Meyers.

"Hey, Aunt Tig," Munchkin said to Lily as Bella hid the cigarette quickly in the bottom drawer of the desk. "How ya doin'?"

"Yeah, ah…hi, Mom," Bella spoke finally, innocently leaning her head and resting her elbows on the desk.

"I'm fine girls," she replied, looking around the dusty book shop. "Evy, where's your mother?" Lily questioned, upset. Bella and Evy noticed the smoke flowing from the crack of the drawer.

"She's ova dare wit Shortcake," answered Evy, hurriedly moving her aunt away from the burning desk.

Tig walked to the back of the room to her sister. Evelyn rushed back to the counter and assisted Bella in extinguishing the fire.

"Can't believe you'se put da damn t'ing in da drawer!" Munchkin scolded, fanning the air clear of smoke.

"Well sorry if me ma would kill me if she saw dis in me mouf!" she shouted quietly, holding up the charred cigarette. "Sorry if I'se ain't a great t'inka unda presha. Me mudda ain't as laid back as yours," Bella continued.

"Whadda ya talkin' 'bout, yer mudda's great! I'se look up ta dat woman. You'se is lucky," argued Munchkin, grabbing the stick from Bella and throwing it outside. "You'se got great folks!" she continued to compliment and butter up. "So, can I'se borrow two bucks?" she asked jokingly.

"No!" Bella said quickly as Munchkin made herself comfortable as she was before- backwards, her hat once again over her eyes.

"Tight wad," mumbled Evy under her breath. Bella slapped Munchkin across her head. "OWWW!" shouted Evelyn. "What was dat for?"

"I'se hoid dat," replied Bella, placing some books on the shelf behind her. Evelyn stood up, facing Bella and adjusted her hat.

"MUNCHKIN!" someone shouted, rushing through the front door behind her. She was about to turn to see who it was when a strong arm put her in a headlock.

"Damn it!" she mumbled, trying to see who it was that was going to get their teeth knocked out. She looked at the fingers, seeing dirt under the nails, raw palms, and scrapes across the knuckles. "Hey, Grubba," she greeted, realizing who it was. His grip became tighter around her neck. Daniel Rodgers, also know as Grubber for the fact he didn't bathe or shower as often as he should. Grubber was two or three years older then Bella and Evy. He and Munchkin were best friends ever since they were young. His father was Kid Blink, a close friend of Skittery since they were young and sold papers together. Grubber had his father's dirty blond hair and his mother's shade of blue eyes (May she rest in peace). He stood six foot one and was a giant compared to Bella and Munchkin.

Evelyn was now gasping for air, not caring if if it was the dusty air of the bookstore.

"Hey Grubba, ease off, she's toinin' colors," announced Bella.

"Ah she's fine, right Munchkin?" he asked, not looking at Evy's red face, who was taking a quick gasp of air. Munchkin gave Grubber a swift elbow in the ribs. He let go of Evelyn, holding his side. Grubber was now the one gasping for oxygen.

"Yeah, sure kid," Munchkin replied, rubbing her neck with both hands.

"Love ya, too, Bubby," he managed to wheeze. The three laughed. A large red mark was now visible across Munchkin's neck.

"Yeah, yeah." She pulled out a silver pocket watch.

"Where did ya swipe dat?" asked Grubber in shock.

"Will," she replied, spinning the chain between her index and middle finger. A small smile appeared on Bella's rosy lips at the sound of Red's name. They called Will Red because he had inherited his father's red bandana.

"I'se can se dat smile, Annabelle Meyas," Evelyn declared without turning to her cousin. She put the watch away just as William approached them. He was patting his pockets as if he was looking for something.

"Have you'se seen me watch anywhere?" he asked, not addressing anyone in particular. Munchkin's nose began to get red; it always did when she was guilty or embarrassed by someone or something.

"Nope," she said, casually placing her hand over her nose.

"Give him his watch, Evy," commanded Bella. Evelyn's eyes widened.

"I'se don't have da damn t'ing!" she said, innocently. Will's eyes narrowed

"You're lying," He said. Munchkin turned in his direction.

"What?" asked Evelyn.

"Yer nose is toinin' red," Will indicated, pointing to her face.

"Just give it to him," argued Bella.

"Thanks, Annabelle," Munchkin said sarcastically, pulling the watch out of her pocket. "Ya had ta tell him, didn't ya Bella?" she asked. "Hey, we'se should start callin' you'se 'Tella', how 'bout?" Evy questioned.

"Ah, screw you," announced Annabelle. She and Evy continued arguing as a few more costumers walked in the door. "Good mornin'," greeted Tella. The place was getting sort of crowded.

"Is you'se woikin' da second shift wit us taday?" Will asked Tella and Evy. Annabelle stamped and closed another dusty book.

"Yeah, I'm done heah anyway," she blushed. "You'se, Evy?"

"I'se dunno, I'm beat," complained Munchkin, lighting up again and closing her soft green eyes

"We'se might see Sandas," whispered the three. Evy's eyes popped open fast.

"I'm awake, let's go!" she exclaimed quickly. "Carryin' da banna, Pop!" she shouted across the room.

"Stay outta trouble!" Skittery ordered. "All of you'se!" he continued.

Bursting through the front door of the bookshop, Evelyn crashed into her favorite relative, Racetrack Higgins, and a few other uncles-David, his little brother, Les, Kid Blink, Specs, Boots, and Bumlets.

"Hey, what's da rush?" asked Race, taking the cigar out of his mouth.

"No rush," explained Will, stepping forward, purposely brushing his hand past Tella's rear. A look came upon Bella's face as if to say 'Excuse Me!', but she said nothing, just held the expression for a moment or two.

"Off ta woik?" asked Blink.

"As usual," answered Tella.

Blink pulled Evelyn aside and lifted something boxlike from his pocket. "Heah Munchkin, early boithday gift," he explained, handing her a box of cigarettes.

"Hey, thanks Blink," she said and gave him a hug.

"Ya gotta share 'em though," he said, pointing to the rest of the group.

"She will," assured Grubber, wrapping his arm around Munchkin's neck.

"Behave," Blink said to his son, ruffling his hair.

"Where's your folks?" asked David.

"Oh, inside. But beware, it's stuffy as hell," Tella replied, pointing a thumb at the bookstore.

"Be good, Munchkin," Race ordered, kissing her on the forehead. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Why does everybody keep tellin' us dat? I'se mean, what's da woist we'se could do?" she asked. Les was about to respond to her question when Evy interrupted. "Don't ansa dat." Everyone laughed under their breath.

"Ah, get outta heah!" joked Racetrack. Race was only thirty-two, but he had the heart of a ten year old. He was always happy around kids and was the best gambling teacher.

"Sure t'ing," agreed Munchkin as he gave her another kiss on the cheek. The two groups went their separate ways, but something drew Munchkin's eyes back over her shoulder- to Specs. He, too, was looking over his shoulder as the rest of the boys went made their way in the bookstore. They stopped and looked at eachother for a moment.

"Evy!" Bella shouted, startling Evelyn. She spun around and tagged after her friends. Specs continued to stare.

The four friends looked out into the busy streets of Manhattan. It was mid-day and the March sun was high and bright. Carts and horses ran through the street. Some orphan Newsies were still shouting the morning headlines and familiar faces passed by without saying much

"I'se wanna kiss!" Bella said jokingly.

"Awww!" sobbed Will, giving her a peck on her tan forehead. A _very_ large grin appeared on Tella's lips. Her eyes wondered, as if nothing happened. Will and Grubber walked ahead as Bella and Evy waited behind.

"Hey, hey Bella…what…whadda ya t'ink 'bout Peter Claiborne?" Evy questioned, referring to Specs. Bella didn't answerer. "Uh-oh," sighed Munchkin, placing her hands behind her head and strolled forward very strangely.

"What?" Tella questioned, hands extended out to her sides.

"Somebody likes somebody," joked Munchkin, still strolling along.

"Oh sure, you'se make fun of me, but when I'se bring up Sandas, I'se get me head bit off!" shouted Tella, rushing up to her cousin's side.

"Dat's right," said Evy, humor still in her soft voice as she regained her normal strut.

"Oh, shut up," sighed Bella.

"_Oh Will, I'se love you'se! Mwa, mwa, mwa_," Munchkin said, mockingly kissing the air. "O_h, kiss me Will!_" She continued to make fun of Bella. Munchkin was never serious about love and other subjects along that line.

Inside The Bookstore

The ex-newsies greeted eachother inside. Annabelle was right, it was stuffy, and the blazing sun didn't make it much better.

"Hey fellas," they mumbled, not trying to cause more heat.

"Kids off to work again?" David asked, already knowing the obvious. "They're turning into us," he joked, flipping through a book by Robert Frost.

"You'se say dat like it's a bad t'ing," replied Skittery. He wrapped his arms around his wife. "But you'se gotta love 'em," he sighed.

The store grew quiet again and the girls went back to work. Marie lowered her eyes to the floor in sadness, she had to tell them. This seemed like a good a time as any.

"Ah, guys," she loosened herself from Skittery's grip and stepped forward. "I'se…I'se have some news." It sounded bad. "Um, I'se don't know how ta tell you'se dis, dare's no easy way, so I'll just come out and say it." She took a deep breath and picked her eyes up to look around the room. "Da city says dey're gonna close da bookstore unless we come up wit da payments dat are due."

"What!" they shouted in surprise. "Dey can't do dat!"

"They can and they will," sighed Lily, moving closer to her sister. "I sure as hell don't have the money, atleast not what they're asking for, now that all the months have started to pile up."

"Yeah, and Marie and I'se are barely makin' a livin' right now ta pay for dese past months, even wit me workin' ova time at da garage. Besides, we'se couldn't ask Mush and Lils to pay wit all dose mouths ta feed, " Skittery explained, also stepping forward.

Marie began to nervously bite her fingernail, a bad habit she never grew out of. "Any ideas?" she asked, removing her finger from her mouth. No one said anything.

"When did you'se find out?" asked Blink. He was leaning his shoulder against the wall.

"Last week," Target answered.

"Well, I'se guess its da end of da line for dis old runned down shack," Les said to the Newsies. He tapped the wall where he stood, putting a large hole in it. He had bulked up over the years.

"What are we gonna do?" Marie asked her older sister; who always seemed to have the answer.

"I don't know…we need a miracle," she answered, also biting her fingernails.

Suddenly, the front door swung open and a scrawny man stepped in. He looked like a lawyer.

"Can I'se help you?" Marie asked.

"I'm looking for..." he passed to look at a paper, which he pulled out from his expensive looking briefcase. "Ms. Marie and Ms. Lillian Porter?" He lifted his eyes from the paper.

"Yes," the two girls said in unison.

"Daughters of Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Porter and granddaughters of Mr. and Mrs. Sebastian Porter."

"Yes, I'm Lily and this is my sister Marie," Lily stated. "What is it?"

"You'd better have a seat," he suggested. They sat in the available seats behind them. "Well…first of all, I'm going to be very frank. Since the loss of your parents and grandparents, you have inherited one hundred and eighty-five million dollars." He smirked.

The entire room went still.

"Quit playin' around fella. What's goin' on?' Marie questioned.

"I assure you, I am not joking! You have now inherited one hundred and eighty-five million dollars," the man repeated.

The two sisters started jumping up and down with excitement, screaming their heads off, they couldn't believe it.

"ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-FIVE MILLION DOLLARS!" they yelled. The man smiled. Lily stopped jumping.

"Wait," she turned to the man, "how is this possible?" she asked. Marie, still jumping and screaming, was now joined by the rest of the Newsies.

"You're mother, father, grandmother and grandfather worked very hard and had much money put away in banks around the country."

"But why did you come and find us now?"

"Oh Lily, shut up, it's…ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-FIVE MILLION DOLLARS!" yelled Target. She hugged and kissed Skittery.

"Well, ever since you and your sister changed your names when you came to New York, it has been kind of difficult to track you down," the man laughed. Lily's eyes bugged out, they were wider then usual.

"HOLY SHIT! ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-FIVE MILLION DOLLARS!"

Author's Note: Hey! To everyone who read the first story, NewsieGoil, I am truely and deeply sorry for not getting this to you sooner, but my computer completely crashed and I just got it fixed. Then it took a little until Kris was able to get the disk with this story on it to me. I thank you for your patience and hope that you enjoy this story as much as you did the last one. To the new readers who have decided to try this story out, I'm happy to hear it and I hope you stick with it. To all, please write a review(short or long, it's great to hear from you) and tell me how you feel!


End file.
